Started With A Love Song
by lovestories98
Summary: auslly! never written a summery before. first fan fic I have written. they realise they have fallen in love with each other. rated T because I' m not sure how to rate it at this point. disclaimer- I don't own any Austin & Ally characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey first fanfic I have written hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Ally's view**

_Dear diary,_  
_I wish Austin would let me write a love song for him to sing, I would do it fast tempo I know that's what he likes. His voice is amazing and would sound really good in a love song! He won't let me though, I think that he doesn't like to show his feelings to people. I thought we were closer than that._  
_Anyway I still like Dallas, I see him at the cell phone accessories cart and I still get super nervous I thought maybe I would be over him by now after he asked Trish out right in front of me a few days ago. She said no and hit him. I was heart broken but not for as long as I thought I would be._

* * *

"Don't touch my book, Austin!" He knows not to try, but he's Austin so he'll never stop trying. Dez gave up a while ago. Though knowing him he properly forgot about it, oh well better for me.

"I can't help it! Come on Ally, we're best friends you know we can tell each other anything and everything. Soo that means what you write in there you can tell me."

He's begging to know what I tell my diary. Wait. He said we can tell each other anything and everything. Yep I am going to get him to let me write a love song for him to perform.

"You're right Austin."

"YES" he's so happy thinking he's won.

"We CAN tell each other anything and everything"

"That's what I have been saying all a long!" He paused "wait. What! I have been saying that to you for ages. Why are you now agreeing with me?"

He seems so confused. Has to be said I thought it would take him a bit longer to notice. Not that I think he's dumb but, he isn't the smartest guy around. Ok well maybe at the moment, dez is the only other guy in the room.

"Because you can tell me about your experiences with girls and if you have ever been in love, and I can write a love song for you to perform here in a few days." I win. No way was he getting out of this one. He is doing that cute smile and looks like he is in disbelief.

"Ally, you know I don't sing love songs"

"Come on. Please just once"

"How about we write a love song between friends. You know, the friend type of love"

I was about to reply when Trish walked in.

"Guess who got a job at home run"

She walks in wearing a base ball hat and a white uniform while holding a base ball bat.

"I don't know! Wait was it me?" Dez came back from the practice room with a chocolate bar.

We all looked at him and at each other in silence. Until Trish spoke. "What? No not you me!" Me and Austin started laughing while Dez just stared at her looking hurt.

"Its ok Dez" Austin assured him in between laughs"hey is there another chocolate bar in the fridge?" And Austin's back to being Austin.

"Nope, this was the last one."

"DEZ! We got that pack of 12 yesterday!" Austin screamed at him, I think he wants food.

Dez just stared at him in a oh well but I'm sorry way.

"Austin, it's ok really. Could you both go pick us up lunch?" I said trying to get everyone to calm down. "Please?"

Austin smiled, it was a I'm trying to calm down look, but you could tell he was still angry. "Sure. Where from and what's everyone want?"

"Thank you" he knew I was saying thanks to him for more than one reason. One being getting lunch, my stomach is rumbling probably loud enough for him to hear it, and anyone else in a mile radius. "Up to you could go for a McDonald's?" They all nodded in agreement and Austin looked happy that I picked his favourite place to eat. "I'll take a McChicken with fries and a soda please" I handed him the money and smiled sweetly which seemed to make him happier.

"Ok, Trish? Dez?" Austin was staring into my eyes while he spoke, I can't say that I wasn't staring back sweetly, because I was. I was wrong when I told my diary we weren't as close as I thought, we're closer.

"I'll come with you, I need to get fired on the way though. Do you mind If we stop off at home run?" Trish spoke to Austin and they started to walk out the store, I was just about to shout bye when Dez screamed.

"NOO AUSTIN WAIT UP!" He sounded panicked.

"Hurry up Dez." Austin stopped and waited just by the door for his other best friend to join them.

"Does he really have to come?" Trish said complaining about Dez. I don't know why they are so mean to each other, oh well.

"Trish" spoke Austin in a come on leave him alone tone.

"Bye guy's" I said as they left the now empty store.

* * *

_Austin was always mocking Dez, but if someone else did and they took it to far Austin would put them in their place. Or he would give them a look and they would leave._  
_That's one of the things I always loved, liked, LIKED about him diary, he was always there for his friends, when ever you need him, he's there._

* * *

**thanks for reading. yeah this chapter was BAD. it will get better though. that's the end of the first chapter I have ever written for a fan fic. Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey hopefully this chapter will be better than the one before, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Austin's view**

Me, Trish and Dez left the store to go get lunch for us all. Dez is attaching himself to me more recently, I don't why but it's strang.

On the way to McDonald's we had to stop off at home run so Trish could get fired. She w a liked in while we waited out side.

**Trish's view**

I have a whole plan set up to get fired I am going to throw the base balls at the kids. They deserve it, all they do is annoy me.

I turned around to look for some people to throw the balls at and instead there stood my boss.

"Oh" I said trying to hide the basket of balls I was about to throw "hey boss, how are you?" A nice nervous smile at the end if that really Trish really?

"You're one of the worst employees I have worked with. Sorry Trish, but, you're fired."

Wow he almost sounded up set. He's a really good actor.

"Its ok, I'm use to it." With that I walked out of home run once and for all. Won't catch me in a sports shop again.

**Austin's view**

"Dez, what are you doing?"

I have known Dez forever but, sometimes he is too strange, even for me.

He is eating the LAST chocolate bar and jumping off the tables outside the shop.

"I'm bored I want food"

"Stop complaining Dez! Trish will be out now, and at least you have a chocolate bar." I still feel annoyed that he took the last one, I had only had one, same for Ally and Trish. Sometimes Dez doesn't think of anyone else. And I wanted the chocolate bar!

"Okay, let's go to McDonald's!" Trish shouted as she came out of home run.

"Take it you got fired?"

"Yep"

"Yay I was right!"

Just at that one comment she gave me the really-Austin-really look. I bowed my head in shame and didn't talk for the rest of the walk to McDonald's.

* * *

I think that Trish and Dez have forgotten that I'm here. They are a arguing, again. I'm starting to think that they like arguing, I'll talk to ally about it later. ALLY! What did she want again?

"Hi, what's your order?" The Moody but pretty girl asked Trish when we got to the counter.

"Well someone's moody" Trish whispered to me, just as she did Dez started his order.

"I'll take 1 no 2 big Mc's, large fries and a small soda Please. Trish? Austin?"

Me and Trish stared at each other, 2 big Mc's? That was the question we were both thinking.

"Uh right I'll take a double cheese burger, small fries and a soda." Trish said still sounding shocked.

"And Blondie"

"Wow creative name" Trish replied being a bit annoyed by the girl.

"I'll have a big tasty with bacon, fries and a soda, and ally will have a McChicken, fries and a soda. Oh wait toffee crisp Mcflurry and smarties Mcflurry. Please."

I was proud when I remembered Ally's order I even got us ice cream as a thank-you-for-everything gift.

**Ally's view**

I am so hungry, I decided to close the shop early so we can hang in here and write songs. I wish I asked for a smarties Mcflurry now, I really want ice cream.

"We're back Ally" I heard Austin's voice say, I love his voice it's unmistakable.

"FOOD" I practically screamed at Austin and ran over to him.

"Nice to see you too Ally" he said through laughter.

I looked up to him smiled, we were looking into each others eyes, I love his eyes they sparkle, they always sparkle. We were there for ages, well it felt like ages, not that it mattered I could stand there all day. Wait why am I saying this, thinking this?

We were there in silence, nice silence, until Trish and Dez came.

"Time for food" Dez shouted, he seems happier than before.

"Smart Dez" there's Trish her normal self I see.

Me and Austin were just laughing at them. But at the same time we said "come on guys let's go up to the practice room." We looked at each other and walked up to the room side by side and laughing. This is how things should be. Why am I thinking these things?

* * *

**A/N- sorry the story is kinda slow I'll try and have more auslly in the next chapter. Disclaimer- don't own the characters from Austin and ally or McDonald's. Review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- like I said I am hoping to have a bit more auslly in each chapter starting with this one. I don't want it to be to fast and not realistic for auslly. I forgot to say in the last chapter, thanks to Fred for the comment, glad you liked it. Disclaimer- I don't own the characters from Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Austin's view**

I have to put the ice cream in the fridge without Ally noticing.

"What'd you wanna do tonight?" I said as she was sitting down and I was the ice cream in the fridge.

"I was thinking we could write that love song"

I turned around she won't give up will she? That's one of the things I love about her, that and the smile that she's doing right now. It's a playful cute smile.

"I said we could do a love song about friends, and that type of love. But we are not doing one about love as in girlfriend boyfriend love."

I was taking all the food out of the bag. How did I end up carrying Trish and Dez's food to?

"Fine, I'll go with that"

"Yay good"

"Because it means your slowly coming around to the idea of a proper love song." She said that in a chilled and relaxed way while grabbing her food.

"Right" I replied sarcastically "what's taking Trish and Dez so long? Weren't they right behind us?" There I was thinking Dez was getting more attached to me, I guess I was wrong.

"Hmm I don't know" she managed to say between bites "they are probably arguing again." She just spoke with her mouth full. She must have really been hungry.

"Yeah probably."

Me and ally were sitting on the couch eating,we were both nearly done. Wow Ally normally finishes after me, yep she must have been hungry.

We finished at the same time and then Ally spoke.

"Would you come with me too get a smarties Mcflurry?"

"Yeah sure" I paused, I'm forgetting something "wait no need I already got you one and a toffee crisp one for me" I think my eyes may have lit up on the last few words, I just love ice cream!

"Austin you are amazing!" She basically screamed at me while eyeing up the Mcflurry.

"Oh and before I forget" I said while handing her the ice cream she so desperately wanted and her handing me a spoon "here's your money back"

She looked up from her food "but Austin"

"No Ally, it's my treat." I interrupted her while forcing the money into her hand.

"Fine" she gave in "but next ones on me."

I agreed and we both sat down eating the Mcflurry's in silence, comfortable silence. That was until Trish and Dez came in.

"Whatever Dez!" Trish half screamed at Dez "let's just eat"

Me and Ally looked and each other confused and then it looked like Ally had an idea.

"Um ok well me and Austin are done and I have an idea for a song so Austin come downstairs?"

"Yep, let's write this song" just like that we left Trish and Dez in the practice room in silence.

**Ally's view**

I don't really have an idea for a song, but I thought staying there with Trish and Dez would just be awkward.

"So what's the idea Ally?"

"Funny story" I paused, it's not funny but oh well "I don't have one"

"Ok" did he just say ok? "What do you wanna do then?" I thought he would react differently.

"We can go up satires if you'd rather..."

"I don't mind, but with Trish and Dez there arguing it could be a bit awkward."

I can't believe that he was thinking the same thing as me, "yeah I agree, we could stay down here and try and write that song?" I paused again, neither of us have an idea for the song "but since we don't have an idea it could take awhile."

"Sure, we have all night right? I'm positive that we can start the song possibly finish it" he said all this while we were staring into each others eyes again, we couldn't help it, it just happens.

"Ok, your right. You can stay over if you want and we can pull an all nighter, that is if you don't get grumpy when you get tired again" I couldn't help but laugh at him, when he gets grumpy it's funny.

"Haha very funny, I'll be fine are you sure though? Will your dad mind?" He started laughing too so it was fine.

"Yeah, my dad's gone all week, it will be nice too have company."

Just like that we walked over to the piano and started trying to come up with a song.

"We need to base it on a friendship" we had been trying to come up with a song for half an hour, and we had nothing.

"What about our friendship" our friendship really? That's so sweet of him "think about, we are opposites but we're best friends to. That's gotta give us some ideas right?" He smiled looking very proud with himself, that's a cute smile, well all his smiles are cute. Wait what am I thinking, we're friends, just friends.

**Austin's view**

She's looking at me in a strange way, it's still adorable. Why am I thinking this, we are just friends.

"Naw, Austin that's sweet. Yeah your right I have ideas for the music, I know you don't think you can write lyrics, but why don't you try?" When she does that cute little sweet smile how can I say no? Why do I keep thinking like this?

"I'll try" how hard can it be right? I just have to think about Ally as a FRIEND. Easy.

**~Half hour later~**

Very hard. It's very hard!

I just keep thinking of all the cute things she does and then it turns into a love song, not a friendship love song. If she knew that I have ideas for a love song she would be so happy. But I can't tell her, if I do she'll who it's about, it will ruin everything.

What!? I don't like her any more than a friend, it could never happen. I don't want it to happen. Do I? No, no I don't. Back to that song. Not a love song Austin, not a love song.

That's it! Not a love song. One line done woo!

"How's the lyrics Austin?" She must have seen me writing it down "I have the music done, so I can help you now. If you want?"

**Ally's view**

I hope I didn't sound to pushy then, but I have some ideas I want to use.

"That was quick, yeah I need help, all I have so far is not a love song."

"That's great Austin" a lyric that suits the song, and Austin wrote it "it works really well."

I put my hands on the keys and started to play and sing "well it's not a love song not a love song" even though I have really bad stage fright I was fine singing in front of Austin, always had been.

He smiled all happy "that's great Ally, now we just need to write the rest" he paused "I can't think of lyrics, I'm sorry Ally." He seems really upset that he can't think of lyrics.

"Its ok Austin, I have them" he looked into my eyes, and smiled, just as he did Trish and Dez came down from upstairs.

**Trish's view**

Dez is so annoying he won't leave me alone I had to sit there by myself and watch him eat 2 big Mc's, I never want to see that again. We finished at the same time which I thought was impossible as he had twice as much as I did.

So we decided that we should go see Austin and Ally to see how the song was going, when we got to the bottom of the stairs they just turned round after staring into each others eyes, again. Sometimes I wonder if they do love each other, and if they do do they know it yet.

"How's the song going?"

"Ally knows all the words so we are done writing now I just have to learn it." Austin seems happy, that's nice.

"When do you want to perform it? I can book it for somewhere." Where should I book it for hmm.

I was about to make a suggestion when Ally started talking.

"No need he can do it here" she seems excited about it "how about on Friday? It's Monday,so that will give Austin enough time to learn the song and come up with a dance routine and you enough time to get the word out"

"Sounds good" Austin said while still staring at Ally nicely, yep they like each other. They just don't know it yet.

"Ok" simple enough.

Normally I would force them to realize and get together, but I want to see how this will play out.

* * *

**A/N- hope you liked it, there was a bit more auslly in this chapter.**

**I wasn't sure if I should do more diary bits from ally, I might do one in the next chapter, then you guys can tell me if you want more or not.**

**Do you some trez as well? I know I have hinted at it a bit as a background story, but I don't know if it should continue. Let me know what you think.**

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hey! Ok so like I said I am ganna have a diary bit in here from Ally, if you don't think I should have a diary bit in the next chapter's then tell me, review or pm me about. Thanks to Daisy, SHADOW1999, and ashray4 for the review's on the last chapter and thanks for the favorites. Thanks for the support :)**  
**Disclaimer- I don't own any Austin and Ally characters or the song.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Austin's view**

Tomorrow I am performing 'Not A Love Song' in the store. I never get nervous or scared but this time I am, this song is about mine and Ally's friendship, it's about how we only love each other as friends nothing more.

When I woke up yesterday I would never have thought that I loved Ally, well at least not enough for it to mean anything n g but then we were rehearsing the song and it clicked.

**~Flashback~**

"I love the way you get me but  
correct me if im wrong  
this is not a love song  
not a love song"

"That was great Austin! Everyone is going to love this song, it shows guy's and girls can just be friends."

The look on Austin's face when Ally said that, you could tell he was hiding something, and was hurt by the words.

"Yep, I don't think people realize that. But don't you think that if they get really close they fall for each other?" Austin's voice sounded heart broken but he was trying his best to cover it up.

"If best friends fall for each other it can ruin everything. Even more if one falls for the other and it isn't returned." Her voice, it sounded like she was hiding something too. She faded off towards the end of the sentence, not that Austin noticed, he's still looking hurt.

**~end of Flashback~**

When Ally Said that best friends can't fall in love I felt like my heart was ripped out of me. That's when I knew.

I am in love with Ally.

I can't tell her though. She's right. If the other friend doesn't feel the same way then the friendship is ruined.

This has to stay a secret. I can't tell Dez and I can not tell Trish, she will tell everyone and ruin everything.

* * *

_Dear diary_

_I think I am pushing Austin away. That's the last thing I want to do. Without him I, I feel empty._  
_Dallas came up to me yesterday in the food court, all he said was 'I asked Trish out because I and everyone else can see your in love with Austin.' That was all he said before walking away._  
_When I was sat there at first I thought that he must have been joking. But then I thought back to all the moments we spent looking into each others eyes and all the strange thing I kept thinking about Austin, like when I said love instead of l like. I wasn't that heart broken over Dallas because I wasn't in love with him._  
_I am in love with Austin._

* * *

**Ally's view**

"Ally you ready to practice one more time before tomorrow?" I heard an unmistakable voice say.

"Yeah sure Austin, up satires?"

"Ok, come on"

We finished about an hour later. He practiced more than once, not that I minded it was nice spending time with him.

Then it happened again we were looking into each others eyes and smiling, until of course Dez came in.

"Hey guys, I was thinking that I would record you performing tomorrow and it could be the music video. What'd you think?"

Austin stood up and walked over to him, while patting his back he asked the very same question I was thinking "sounds great Dez, but why are you holding a cuddly bear that has a hat on full with jelly beans?"

"The real question is, why arnt you?" And just like that he walked out of the room.

"What?" Me and Austin both said at the same time while looking confused.

**Austin's view**

It is starting to get awkward, all I want to do was tell her, but I know I can't.

"Thanks for the help Ally it's a great song. I got to go though I want to rest before tomorrow, see you then?"

"No problem Austin, you know I love writing songs for you, yeah see you tomorrow. Bye" she's so sweet, ok yep have to go now before I tell her.

"Bye Ally" I left the store as quickly as I could and headed home. That was too close.

* * *

**A/N- I think this story has only one chapter left but you never know. I'm hoping to post the last chapter in a few hours, meaning the story will be over.**  
**Hope you liked this chapter, they now know that they both love the other but who will tell who about their feelings first?**  
**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- so this is it, the last chapter. I know it's a short story and I have done it in two days but I really hope you all liked it. Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Austin and Ally characters or the song.**  
**Here it goes.**

* * *

**Austin's view**

Today's the day I sing the song. The song that's about how mine and Ally's friendship is just friendship and nothing more.

She's down in the store setting up I go on in 5 minutes.

* * *

I can hear Ally introducing me.

It's time, just don't think of her.

* * *

"Hey guys! Who's ready to hear the song that my best friend and song write wrote?" This is harder than I thought, I can't stop thinking about her "yeah? Ok. Hit it"

"Your always on my mind  
i think about you all the time  
um no  
lets not talk about it  
drama we can live without it  
catch your way with the world theres a  
clock we'll ignore find away  
around it  
hey girl i can tell theres something  
even when you say its nothing  
when your playing with your hair  
like you just dont care  
It's a tell your bluffing  
now please dont take this the wrong way  
i love the things you do  
it's how you do the things you love  
well its not a love song  
not a long song  
i love the way you get me but  
correct me if im wrong  
this is not a love song  
not a love song  
i love the things you do  
it's how you do the things you love  
the way you sing it put me through it  
i guess i always new it  
i love the way you get me but  
correct me if im wrong  
this is not a love song  
not a love song"

I think I did well at hidding what I was thinking.

**Ally's view**

"Everyone loves the song Ally! It's amazing" Dez said from behind me.

"Yeah thanks Dez, but what's wrong with Austin?" He looked like he was trying to decide something.

"Um I don't know" Dez is as confused as I am.

**Austin's view**

I can't not tell her. I would rather her know and turn me down in front of everyone, than keeping on lying to her.

I have to tell her. Now.

Here it goes.

"Hey guys I have something I wanna say" deep breaths Austin, you can do this. "You remember my amazing song writer and best friend?"

I looked over to Ally, she seemed confused.

"Well, I can't hide it from her anymore. Ally, I see you as more than a friend" all I can see is Ally's jaw drop, but it doesn't seem to be in a bad way. She seems, she seems happy?

**Ally's view**

He see 's me as more than a friend. He likes me I can't believe it.

Without thinking I am moving through the crowd, everyone's making a path for me. But all I see is HIM, his eyes, his hair that flows just the right way. It's only me and him.

**Austin's view**

She's walking towards me, she likes me too. Our eyes are locked to each other.

She came up onto the stage.

I put my arms around her waist, she put hers around my neck.

We were looking into each others eyes and smiling until we kissed.

**Dez's view**

"It's about time"

"I know" Trish said to me while watching them "wait" she paused "you knew they liked each other?" She seems shocked, well I'm offended.

"I'm not blind Trish, I can tell when two people like each other"

"Right" she gave me a secretive smile and walked away.

**Trish's view**

Their love was known by even Dez, maybe he's not so oblivious.

**Austin's view**

When we broke the kiss and were looking deep into each others eyes, I thought it was the perfect time to tell her.

"I love you Ally"

"I love you too Austin"

So with that I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the best restaurant I knew so we could share a smarties Mcflurry.

It's the best night ever.

* * *

**A/N- that's the end guy's. Sorry if you were hoping for a longer story but I thought this would be a nice ending. Thanks for all your support.**  
**I'm thinking of doing a Trez spin off maybe, what'd you think? Would you read it? Auslly would be in it too still but not the main part.**  
**Thanks guys that's the end of my first story, hope you enjoyed!**  
**Review please :)**


End file.
